


Caramel and Miscommunications

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Secret Crush, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are close friends. But does Molly realize how close they really are? A little incident involving ice cream is going to have to clear things up, though it might also get Sherlock in some trouble. (from an anon prompt on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel and Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from an anon prompt on Tumblr who requested a sherlolly unilock. They said "best friends, snogging, promises...TAKE IT AWAY YOU WIZZARD!" Lol, hope I did well. Idk how thoroughly I explored the "promises" aspect of the prompt, but hopefully you enjoy this fun one shot. ;)

"I don't care if you don't want to, Sherlock. I'm telling you that I'm going!" Molly said sternly as she walked down the street with him following her in a huff.

"I don't need ice cream, Molly! I want to go back to my room and finish this experiment!"

"Well I'm getting ice cream. You already talked me into helping you, and I've been helping you for the past three hours! You can go back now if you like, but I'm not coming with you yet."

Sherlock sighed loudly. "But I need an assistant!"

"Well then you'll just have to be patient, won't you? I'll be happy to help you more once I've had the toffee crunch ice cream I wanted." She smiled to herself as she heard him grumbling but refraining from any more arguments. It seemed she had won.

Fifteen minutes later, Sherlock and Molly were seated on a park bench nearby Molly's favorite ice cream shop.

"Mm, this is perfect." She sighed contentedly while taking another bite from the cone. "Do you like what I got for you?"

Molly had to contain a smirk because Sherlock was _obviously_ enjoying it. She'd got him some coffee ice cream with caramel sauce and whipped cream, knowing that it was an irresistible combination...even for an aspiring detective who only cared about getting home to work on culturing mold.

"It's um...just fine, thank you," he answered evenly, taking another bite.

"I thought you might like it." She was glad he seemed fascinated with the contents of his cup of ice cream, because she was unable to stop staring at the moment.

He was quite a sight. His posh clothing; perfectly tailored black dress trousers, light blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbows, and obviously expensive shoes...and yet here he was enjoying his ice cream with the badly concealed enthusiasm of a five year old.

Molly Hooper couldn't have been more in love.

It had started as lust, naturally. She met him and was simply blown away by his looks and his voice and the way he carried himself. It was the sort of crush you'd have on a celebrity...no true depth. But then she'd got to know him. He latched onto her for some unnamed reason. It was clear that he immediately considered her to be a trustworthy person; someone he could consistently depend on.

The relationship was far from balanced of course. This was Sherlock Holmes. He was often unfeeling, rude, selfish, insulting...and that might be on a good day. Molly did cater to him in a way. She gave him what he needed, which was support. Despite his yammering on about solitude, the man clearly needed people. He needed the people he was closest to, even if it was simply for them to be physically present. She was more than happy to give him what he needed.

And once the relationship had become close enough, she got to where she could tell him off if need be...and the need arose somewhat frequently. The fact that she could do that made up for his unfeeling behavior. In short, she could handle him...usually.

Sherlock began talking and talking at that point. Between mouthfuls of ice cream, he began rattling off all the data they'd acquired thus far in their experiment. He was mostly talking to himself about what conclusions he was drawing and where he'd like to go next. Molly was only half listening to what he was actually saying. She was transfixed as he spoke a mile a minute and gestured in the rapidly fading evening light. He was adorable and sexy and strange all at once, and she could barely keep herself from grinning like an idiot. Her feelings didn't always render her senseless like this, but at that moment she felt like she had little or no control over the effect he was having on her.

In the next moment, she did crack a smile. He had taken another bite of his ice cream, and ended up with a sizable bit of caramel left behind on his bottom lip. Molly made a couple motions to try and get his attention, but he was singularly focused on what he was saying and wasn't easily interrupted.

She kept looking at him and his lips, and looking at that caramel sitting _right there_. She began licking at her own lips in an unconscious response to the attention that his needed. She shifted in her seat, suddenly uneasy and unsure what to do with herself. And then all of a sudden...instinct took over.

Molly shoved over on the bench, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck...and latched onto his mouth.

She kissed him; _really_ thoroughly kissed him. And he responded too, almost instantly. It turned out to be quite literally one of the most _delicious_ kisses she could remember.

When some sense of awareness of what she was doing began to creep back in she pulled away from his mouth and more specifically his bottom lip, with a little smack. Once she was able to look at him, she blushed at the sight of his pupils blown wide and his breath so rapid and heavy. She cleared her throat and looked back at her ice cream cone, taking a bite to ease the tension of the moment.

"You had a um...bit of caramel," she said meekly while chewing, and gestured to her lip.

She was surprised to hear the smile in his voice when he answered her.

"No problem, Molly. In fact, I'm rather relieved."

That made her look at him again. "Relieved?" she questioned with a frown.

"Mm...I was beginning to think we would never move to the next step of our relationship," he stated matter-of-factly and then chuckled. "Bit of a relief you aren't completely opposed to the idea. In fact, you seem rather...enthusiastic."

Molly stared with mouth open wide, wondering exactly what was happening right now.

"Wait, you...you... _like me?"_ she asked, having to force the unbelievable words out. _He doesn't do relationships. Not his area!_

Sherlock made a comical expression and laughed again. "Well I should hope so, Molly. I mean, what has it been now? Close to nine months? That would be an awfully long time to be together without any _feelings_ involved!"

Molly blinked and looked around. Had she stumbled into some sort of alternate reality? What was he talking about?! She actually began to feel a bit annoyed.

"Sherlock, what do you mean nine months? What do you mean 'together?' You and I aren't together," she said emphatically.

Sherlock suddenly plastered on the puppy dog face, looked completely injured. He glanced nervously at his ice cream, then back at her.

"Molly, are you...breaking up with me?" he asked in low voice.

She let out an incredulous little laugh. "What are you talking about, Sherlock?! No, I am not breaking up with you! I'm not breaking up with you because we were _never together!_ We have never been a romantic couple! We're not dating! Why are you acting like we are?!"

Sherlock looked a little affronted now. "Obviously we have been dating, Molly! What else would you call this?"

"We're friends you idiot!"

Ironically enough, despite the fact that she had been nothing short of violently in love with him a moment ago, she now really just wanted to smack him over the head with her ice cream cone.

"It's obvious I have feelings for you!" he said with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"Oh is it?"

"I've said so on numerous occasions!"

"Have you? And you think I would have just...forgotten about that?! What are the chances you didn't just say it somewhere in your mind palace, or tell me an hour after I'd already left your room or something? Trust me, Sherlock, we have never had this discussion before!"

"Pff! It was barely necessary anyway, Molly!"

She stopped and cocked her head to one side. "Sorry, what? How is this sort of communication not necessary? If you want to date someone, you _do_ have to ask them!"

He made an exaggerated expression of confusion. "Even if it's already abundantly clear what the person's answer would be?"

Molly's eyes hardened as she stared back at him.

"It's hardly any secret that you have feelings for me, is it?" He added another little chuckle.

Molly clenched her jaw and took a deep breath through her nose. She rose from her seat and violently threw what was left of her ice cream into the trash bin. She turned and looked down at Sherlock who was beginning to look nervous.

"You...arrogant git," she hissed. "Guess what? Now _I am_ breaking up with you!" And then she marched off.

* * *

Sherlock rushed through the door of their building, still attempting to get her to answer him.

"Molly? Molly! You can't ignore me forever...Molly!"

It was the weekend, so there was plenty of activity in the hallways; students coming and going. He had to shove past people to keep up with her. She maneuvered easily to her door, unlocked it, slipped inside, and shut it in his face with a bang.

Sherlock glanced around at the scene they were already causing. He knocked at the door, lightly at first.

"Molly?" he said as quietly as he could. "Can you please open the door? I can't exactly talk to you like this."

"Who said I want you to talk to me?!" she yelled back. "Besides, you don't like to actually use words and talk about things! I think you can pretty easily deduce how I feel!"

Sherlock sighed and again noticed the few people in the hallway were snickering quietly.

"All right...perhaps I didn't go about this the right way," he said slowly.

"Perhaps? It's been nine months, Sherlock! You should have said something! I mean, what if I'd gone out with someone else, not knowing?!"

"Well, Molly, I don't think I was terribly concerned about that. You were spending all your free time with me, after all," he said with a smug chuckle.

Something was flung at the door and immediately shook Sherlock out of his laughter.

He cleared his throat. "Right...sorry. I understand why you're upset. And...I promise I won't do it again. I'll..." He narrowed his eyes, trying to think hard. "Make sure you know when we're a couple?"

"What?!"

Sherlock shook his head and groaned at the continued laughing around him. "No, that's not what I meant! What I meant is..." He lowered his voice a little. "I'll ask."

He heard her get up from wherever she was sitting and come over closer to the door. "You'll ask me what?" Her voice had become a bit gentler.

"I'll ask...Molly, can you please just open the door? If you want me to ask you anything, I'd like to be able to ask _you_ instead of the door!"

There was a moment of silence, and Sherlock knew she was considering what to do. Finally, he heard the lock click and the door slowly opened. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and a slightly apprehensive expression.

He swallowed hard and tried now to falter his words as he looked down at her. "Molly, I have very...strong feelings for you. There's nobody else I'd like to be with. Perhaps I didn't think some of these things merited saying simply because I already felt so sure. I knew how I felt and I was confident you felt the same. But I understand that I can't exactly...make assumptions. I'd like to know if you would possibly want to...be my girlfriend."

Molly's eyes softened and she wore a ghost of a smile as she could tell how sincere he was being. "Honestly, Sherlock, there's nothing I've wanted more ever since the first day I met you," she whispered.

He began to grin. "Oh, so I was right?" he said excitedly.

She gave him a look and his grin disappeared.

"Right, yes, I know. Not the point."

Molly's lips curled in a little smile again. "So...you thought we'd been together that long, and you never even thought to _try_ and kiss me?"

Sherlock's pale cheeks turned a bit pink. "Well, I uh, was deducing that you were a bit unwilling in the area of physical affection."

"Yes, Sherlock!" She laughed. "Because I thought we were friends and that you had no interest in me!"

"So...what happened this evening?" he asked with a little sparkle in his eye.

Molly shrugged and her cheeks turned a shade that matched his. "I sort of...snapped?"

"Rather glad you did," he murmured, taking a step closer in the doorway and placing his hands on her hips.

"Me too." She giggled shyly.

Sherlock gave her a heart melting smile before dipping his head down, maintaining eye contact as he did, and pressing his lips gently against hers.

Molly didn't feel like being so very gentle. She immediately raised herself on tip toes, slid her arm around his neck and fingers into his hair, and deepened the kiss. She sighed into his mouth as she felt him respond and tighten his grip around her waist and back. A few yells and whistles could be heard from down the hallway.

She slowly separated their lips and then nudged her nose against his.

"You know, Sherlock," she whispered against his mouth. "You should probably come in. I think there's still some residual caramel on those lips of your."

Sherlock's eyes affectionately traveled over her face as he backed her into the room. "I must say, I am enjoying this new relationship I'm in."

"Oh?" she breathed out and bit her lip as she stared up at him.

He reached behind him to shut the door once they were inside.

"Mm...It's progressing considerably faster than my last one."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sherlock, do learn to use your words next time haha! He really can be a moron sometimes. Bye bye, and hope you liked this one! ;)


End file.
